


Life is a beautiful thing

by skampanda



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Isak, Sadness, Soulmates, ok this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skampanda/pseuds/skampanda
Summary: They didn't just survive through life, they lived it. They had so much passion and excitement in their lives. They had each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! I just started writing something and then it turned out kinda nice I think. It's not really my style tho, but let me know what you think.

A long time ago, this was something he didn't believe in. He always told himself that stuff like this doesn't happen.

 

There's no such a thing as soulmates, he had convinced himself. No true love, just people hanging on in relationships. 

 

He had seen it, all the pain and loss of hope love brings in life. All the hurt and agony, all the bad stuff. 

 

He had seen people die, and even on their death beds thinking they were in love. He didn't buy it. 

 

He felt like drowning, not being able to pull himself up on the ground anymore. He felt suffocating, like not being able to breath.

 

He didn't recognize himself back then, no longer knew who he was. He felt like a stranger in his own body.

 

He almost gave up, almost dragged the blace across his wrist. He wanted it, he wanted the suffocating to end.

 

Nothing was worth living for, he had thought. He lost touch with everything, family and friends.

 

He had cried himself asleep, or not slept at all. He tried medicine. It was just too exhausting to live and breathe.

 

He wouldn't have admitted, but he needed help. More than ever. But there was no one. No friend, no parent, no one to talk to. 

 

But then, it changed. 

 

This boy, a man came along. The first time he saw him, he had no idea this would be the saving he had always needed.

 

Days and weeks passed, and their relationship deepened. They learnt to trust each other, learnt to respect each other. 

 

Every day with him was like a blessing he had been praying for. 

 

He got to know this beautiful man, all his goods and bads. He appreciated every single detail about him. 

 

Soon, he found himself falling in love. He found out his beliefs and thoughts wrong. 

 

He found the rhythm of his life again. He got in touch with his friends and family after all the time. He learnt to love them too.

 

After time passed, the man of his life guided him to better life. He taught how to love himself, how to treat himself. 

 

This man showed him that he values, and matters. He is someone, who is loved and who is capable on loving.

 

He found himself, who who really is. He found how to enjoy life.

 

His relationship soon turned into a marriage. 

 

After all the years, the two men still found out something new to love about each other every single day.

 

They had children, three of them. They taught them how to treat others and themselves. How to love and be loved. How to live a good life.

 

They were respected, by their children, by everyone. They had once taken a risk and jumped into a moving train, and it had worked out. They did not only survive life, but they lived it.

 

They lived it with so much passion and excitement and most of all, with love.

 

And on his death bed, he knew. He had been wrong in the beginning.

 

There is such things as soulmates and true love.

 

And Even was Isak's soulmate.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 hope you liked it, and pls let me know your thoughts in the comments. love u


End file.
